


Stronger

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Song Parody, To the tune of Hellfire, Unhealthy Ideals, Wilmer is pretty messed up what can I say, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: I'm strongerMuch strongerThan ever I have been...A "villain song" for the Strong Man, set to the tune of "Hellfire."





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but I decided to post it to make up for the fact that I haven't really posted anything for a while. I swear I'll get back to regularly scheduled fic soon!

I once was a weakling  
I once was such a laughingstock  
No one spared a word of whispered praise  
I once was an outcast  
I once was one the girls would flock  
To see embarrassed twenty diff'rent ways  
But those days are over  
I have seen the Master's light  
I have been reborn as something new  
A weakling no longer  
I'm now a creature of the night  
The way is clear, I know what I must do

I'm stronger  
Much stronger  
Than ever I have been  
At last I  
Can prosper  
And ev'ry fight I win

Oh, how they laughed  
And how they sneered  
Their callous mockery is ringing in my ears  
Oh, how they laughed!  
But soon they'll see  
Now I'm the strongest, the whole world belongs to me

At last I have realized  
Only the strong should stick around  
Don't matter if you’re kind or smart or brave  
If you're weak, you’re worthless  
And they'll just laugh you out of town  
I'll spare you that and send you to your grave

I'm stronger  
Much stronger  
My throne of bones on high  
The strong men  
Shall prosper  
The weak men have to die!

This is my world order  
This is how it should be  
If you can't be strong,  
Then you must die!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want more villain songs. ;)


End file.
